Love You, Haruno - Sensei
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Cinta dapat merubah segalanya, bahkan sifat seseorang. Tak peduli larangan, tak peduli rintangan, semua akan terasa mudah dihadapi selama cinta yang mengambil peran. Naruto Namikaze terkenal akan kenakalannya, namun diantara lainnya tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar pengorbanannya sebagai pria sejati yang mencintai Sakura Haruno setulus hati/OOC/AU/Typos/NSever sequel from Bad Boy


_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto._

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Love You, Haruno - Sensei [Sequel from Bad Boy]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menggoyangkan pucuk pohon sesuai irama. Musik dan tarian alami dari alam. Seseorang tersenyum disela menikmati keindahan alam dalam kesendirian.

"Sejuknya..." Wanita itu bergumam. Memang sejuk.

Sekian detik menikmati angin sejuk, kemudian Sakura membuka bingkis bekal. Ingin menyantap makan siang di taman belakang Sekolah seorang diri. Ia jenuh terus berada di ruang Guru, sementara di luar terdapat kenyamanan dari alam.

Ketika tutup bekal di buka, aroma lezat sushi langsung menguar. Sakura menyesapnya dengan mata terpejam. Hanya sesaat, setelah itu ia kembali membuka kelopak mata.

 _Kriukk~_

Wanita itu terkejut. Perut pembuat malu. Wajahnya merona, ia lalu terkikik sendiri. "Selapar itu 'kah aku?" Ujarnya disela menahan tawa geli. Perutnya meronta minta segera di isi.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Sakura mengambil sumpit disamping kotak bekal. Ia sobek kertas tipis yang membungkus sumpit lalu meletakannya diatas bangku.

Guru muda itu menjaga kebersihan dengan tidak membuang sampah sembarang. Taman juga ingin bersih agar terlihat indah.

Sakura tidak langsung menyantap salah satu potongan sushi. Diam lebih dulu dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Melihat sushi mengingatkan Guru muda itu kepada seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, pemuda nakal yang bersikap manis kepadanya dan selalu memperhatikan dirinya layaknya seorang kekasih.

Termasuk hari ini sudah lima hari Naruto di skors, pasal memukuli seorang siswa sampai babak belur. Saat itu dia mengamuk seperti sedang kesetanan, Sakura sampai kewalahan menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"Naruto..." Bibir ranum itu melantunkan nama sang pemuda.

Lama tak bertemu, tentunya rasa rindu yang mendalam terselip. Sakura tak bisa menepis jauh-jauh mengenai kerinduannya kepada Naruto. Mereka bisa saja bertemu kalau bukan karena Tuan Namikaze yang mengurung Naruto di dalam rumah.

Pemuda pirang itu sedang dalam masa hukuman karena ulahnya minggu lalu. Siswa yang mendapat amukan darinya saat ini sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit setelah melalui koma selama dua puluh empat jam.

Perkara itu terjadi saat tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat pernyataan cinta secara terang-terangan, membuat Naruto murka di tempat lalu menyerang siswa itu dengan membabi buta.

Para wanita yang menyakiskan dibuat menjerit histeris. Amukan Naruto sangat mengerikan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan selain Sakura, itupun berhentinya karena tinju Naruto nyaris mengenai wajahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Mengingat yang terjadi minggu lalu membuat ia semakin rindu dengan Naruto. Kalau saja anak itu bisa mengendalikan diri maka perpisahan sementara ini tak kan pernah terjadi.

"Dasar bodoh." Wanita itu menatap sedih sushi dalam jepitan sumpit. "Ceroboh." Kini pipinya menggembung. Ia kesal kalau memikirkan pemuda bodoh itu.

Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh.

Sakura sudah membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan pertama, tapi ketika potongan sushi tersebut nyaris memasuki rongganya tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab merebut jatahnya.

 **Hap!**

Sushi yang hendak Sakura lahap berpindah mulut, membuat ia terperangah di tempat. Terkejut oleh kehadiran orang itu.

"Nyam... enyakk..." Naruto mengacungkan jempol. Sungguh, sushi buatan Sakura yang paling terlezat. Tentu saja perempuan itu membuatnya sendiri.

"..." Sakura terdiam mematung. Dia Naruto sungguhan? Ia pikir bukan. Ini pasti karena ia terlampau merindukan pemuda nakal itu sampai membuatnya berimajinasi seperti saat ini. Liar sekali.

"Lagi donk..." Naruto menggunakan jari-jari Sakura untuk menjepit potongan sushi, sementara sumpit tadi ia buang begitu saja.

Keraguan Sakura musnah ketika Naruto melahap sushi beserta jari tangannya, yang memberi rasa basah dan hangat. Ia tersentak, kemudian langsung menarik tangan dengan wajah memanas.

Sial. Anak itu berani sekali menjilat jari tangan milik seorang Guru.

"Hey, kau...!"

"Apa?" Naruto duduk dihadapan Sakura. Kotak bekal di depan mereka ia angkat, lalu melahap isinya. "Aku lapar, boleh 'kan minta bekalmu?"

Sakura masih shock. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tiba disini?"

Naruto menadahkan kepala. Menatap langit cerah sembari menikmati makan siang. "Kabur dari rumah."

"APA!?"

Pekikan Sakura membuat pemuda itu berjengit mendengarnya. "Hey, biasa saja lah." Ia mendengus sebal. Reaksi Sakura berlebihan. "Aku bosan terus dikurung seperti dalam penjara. Tidak ada game bukan masalah, masa ponselku juga disita. Kalau tidak ada ponsel bagaimana cara aku menghubungimu?" Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Sakura. "...aku merindukanmu tahu." Pipinya memerah.

Keterkejutan Sakura hilang setelah mendapat ungkapan manis tersebut. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, dan sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dengan pura-pura bersikap cuek.

"Bodoh."

Naruto mengunyah sushi dalam diam, mendengarkan makian sang Guru yang dilontarkan untuk dirinya.

Sakura berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

"..."

"Naruto!"

"..." Pemuda itu bergeming. Meresponspun tidak.

"Akan kuantar kau sampai ke rumah."

Kata-kata tersebut berhasil menarik lirikan Naruto. "Tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali melahap Sushi untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia lapar sekali setelah pagi-pagi buta bersusah payah melarikan diri yang sebenarnya ingin libur kerja dan tidak sarapan di rumah karena buru-buru ingin berjumpa dengan wanita nya.

Sejak pagi Putra bungsu Namikaze itu berada di Sekolah. Ingin menemui Sakura, namun sayang Guru muda itu sibuk mengajar. Terpaksa menunggu sampai jam istirahat tiba.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang nanti Ayahmu akan marah."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Masa bodoh." Jawabnya santai, tak peduli yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia tidak takut dengan amukan Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto!"

"Apa lagi?" Nada pemuda itu terdengar malas.

"Cepat pulang!"

"Aku akan pulang tapi dengan satu syarat." Kini Naruto meletakan kotak bekal disampingnya. Tinggal dua potong sushi yang tersisa, lainnya sudah ia lahap.

"Cepat katakan!"

Bola mata Naruto berputar dengan malas. Ia jenuh bila Sakura terus marah-marah, padahal sedang rindu. "Cium aku." Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Picik.

"A...apa..." Sakura ternganga.

"Cium aku... muah muah..." Naruto memonyongkan bibir tanda sudah siap dicium. "Cepat cium aku." Desaknya memaksa.

Sakura tak punya pilihan. Badan pendeknya merunduk lalu mendekati wajah Naruto, tapi tidak langsung mencium seperti keinginan sang murid.

"Tutup dulu matamu."

Naruto tidak banyak protes. Segera ia lakukan perintah Sakura, dan tentunya dengan bibir yang setia monyong.

Perempuan itu terkikik pelan. Tangannya melambai-lambai disisi bahu Naruto. Ada seorang gadis gendut di belakang Sekolah, dialah yang dipanggil. Saat ini sedang melangkah ke tempat mereka berada sembari memasang raut heran.

Sakura meletakan telunjuk dipermukaan bibir, mengisyaratkan kepada gadis berkacamata bulat bak telur ceplok itu agar tak bersuara dan dipahami dengan anggukan.

Kini Sakura menunjuk pipi Naruto, lalu menunjuk bibir gadis gemuk itu. Artinya ia menyuruh sang siswi mencium pipi Naruto.

Gadis itu terkejut, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin mati di saat-saat seperti ini. Masih banyak mimpi yang belum digapai, salah satunya ingin memiliki badan langsing seperti Haruno - Sensei.

Kening lebar Sakura berkerut tebal. Ia menganggukan kepala untuk meyakinkan, membuat gadis itu berpikir sesaat sebelum memulai aksi liarnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sakura menatap sebal kepada Naruto. "Sabar sebentar."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Oh, sedang mempersiapkan diri ya." Katanya dengan percaya diri penuh. Sakura makin muak.

Anak nakal seperti Naruto memang harus di hukum.

Sakura mendelik. Seolah mengatakan _cepat lakukan!_ terlalu lama berpikir akan membuat Naruto curiga lalu membuka mata.

Akhirnya gadis gemuk itu mau. Selama ada Sakura semua akan baik-baik saja, karena hanya kepada Sakura si nakal Naruto mau patuh. Itung-itung sekalian mengambil kesempatan langka ini untuk merasakan kulit halus pemuda tampan itu dengan bibir.

Sayang sekali mereka yang menyukai Naruto tidak seberuntung Putri Amakichi yang bisa mencium pangeran Sekolah. Antrian mereka terkalahkan oleh seorang gadis gemuk bermata sipit pemakai kacamata cupu.

 **CUP.**

Akhirnya...

Senyum puas terlukis di wajah merona Naruto. "Terimakasih." Sakura tertawa geli, membuatnya penasaran lalu membuka mata. "!" Ia dibuat terkejut begitu melihat kehadiran Amakichi didekatnya. "Kau!"

"Eits." Naruto masih mendelik. "Tidak boleh marah, hihihi..." Sakura melenggang sembari tertawa, segera di ikuti oleh Naruto.

Kali ini pemuda itu tidak ingin mengamuk, mau tak mau terpaksa mengikhlaskan pipinya dicium oleh wanita lain yang bukan Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, cium aku yang benar jangan menyuruh orang lain." Naruto terus merengek sepanjang jalan mengikuti Sakura, meninggalkan Putri Amakichi dalam keadaan sekarat.

Gadis itu malu setengah mati. Wajah putihnya merah menyeluruh sampai daun telinga. Naruto tidak marah, dan itu suatu keajaiban berkat Sakura.

"Sudah cukup Naruto, sekarang pulanglah." Sakura mengindahkan rengekan Naruto. Kekanakan.

"Cium dulu."

"...'kan tadi sudah."

"Harus kau sendiri yang menciumku."

"Kau tidak bilang seperti itu tadi."

Wajah Naruto mengisut. "Ayolah Sakura..." Pintanya tanpa lelah. Terus merengek seperti bocah minta permen gulali.

Kalau gadis cantik seperti Ino atau Hinata yang mencium Naruto, Sakura tidak akan pernah rela sampai mati sekalipun.

 **x X x**

Security paruh baya itu menyerngitkan kening. "Terbuka?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa, yang paling pasti bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

Segera lelaki berkumis tipis itu melepas kunci yang bergantung dipinggang. Menggunakan salah satunya untuk mengunci pintu lab, karena ia pikir sudah tidak ada lagi manusia yang tersisa. Hari sudah terlalu sore untuk menetap lebih lama di Sekolah.

Beres dengan tugas terakhirnya, setelah itu sang penjaga gedung Sekolah melenggang dengan santai tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

Sementara keadaan di dalam...

"Wah, yang sedang sibuk..."

Sakura terkejut. Lagi-lagi Naruto. Ia mendengus dan menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto diruang laboratorium ini yang tengah duduk dibelakangnya.

"Punya nyawa berapa kau sampai berani masuk ke dalam Sekolah dalam masa skors?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu aneh. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura mengangkat botol ramuan di depan wajah. Mecermati cairan biru racikannya sendiri. "Kalau Tsunade - sama sampai tahu kau pasti akan mati, Naruto."

Semacam ancaman? Naruto tertawa. "Ayolah, mana ada seorang Nenek yang tega membunuh Cucu kesayangan hanya kerena masalah sepele." Ia membantah perkiraan Sakura.

Sepele?

Membuat malu nama keluarga besar masalah sepele? Membuat onar di Sekolah setiap harinya juga masalah sepele? Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Bisa sekali semua dia anggap sepele.

Apakah semua anak orang kaya seperti itu? Menganggap semua bukan apa-apa? Tidak penting. Sepele dan lain-lain. Sayang sekali mereka telah salah mendidik Naruto.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Melepas jubah lab dari badannya seusai menaruh botol ramuan di meja, lalu menanggalkan jubah putih tersebut di sandaran kursi.

"Aku ingin pergi, kau tetap tinggal?" Hari semakin sore, Sakura pikir ini waktu yang tepat pulang ke rumah. Ia lelah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di gedung Sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini dan itu.

"Kencan dulu bagaimana?"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku." Penolakan yang begitu ketus.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah." Ia melompat turun dari meja lab. "Daripada tidak sama sekali lebih baik pulang bersama." Katanya antara rela dan tidak rela. Kalau bisa kencan dulu sebelum pulang, tapi sayang Sakura menolak. Ia tak ingin memaksa wanira tercintanya demi kepuasan sendiri.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. Anak nakal itu pandai mengalah juga rupanya. Tidak terlalu buruk.

 **Klak!**

Sekali putar tidak langsung terbuka. Naruto heran dan kembali memutar kenop. Sialnya, kenop macet dan pintu pun enggan terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Sakura langsung bertanya ketika melihat wajah Naruto mendadak pucat.

"Te...terkunci!?"

Guru muda itu melotot sempurna. Naruto semakin pucat.

 _"MATI!"_

 **x X x**

Disinilah mereka berakhir. Terjebak berduaan dalam ruang laboratorium yang dikunci dari luar oleh seseorang. Pastinya petugas, itulah yang Sakura yakini mengenai masalahnya kali ini.

Sore berganti senja. Senja berganti malam, sampai detik ini keduanya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sakura tidak membawa ponsel, sebab tasnya tersimpan rapat dalam loker. Naruto membawa ponsel, tetapi low bat. Baru mengetik nama seseorang langsung _goodbye_ , kala itu juga umpatan kesal lolos dari belah bibir ranum Sakura.

"Ada jendela, tapi kecil." Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia pikir bisa keluar dari jendela, namun sungguh sial nasib mereka setelah melihat ukuran jendela tersebut. Hanya muat untuk seekor anjing.

Sakura duduk bersandar di bawah meja. Ruangan ini dingin sekali, meski sudah mengenakan jubah lab tetap tidak mempan. Ini merepotkan.

"Jendela disini sama tak bergunanya dengan ponselmu." Kata-kata itu terlontar dengan kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa hambar. "Benar juga." Ujarnya— menyetujui hardikan Sakura. Harusnya ia memastikan baterai ponsel full sebelum keluar rumah. Salahkan saja kerinduan berlebih yang melupakan segalanya dalam kepalanya.

Naruto lelah berdiri dan berteriak— memanggil siapapun yang ada di luar. Kembali ia menghela nafas lalu mengambil tempat di dekat Sakura. Duduk dengan lengan mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

"Ini menyebalkan." Sejak tadi Sakura tak berhenti mengeluh, berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih banyak diam.

"Terima saja nasib kita, yang penting kau ataupun aku tidak sendirian." Naruto mencopot jaket kulit miliknya, setelah itu ia kenakan untuk Sakura. Memasangkannya tanpa izin.

"Hey, nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tak perlu khawatir, masalah tubuhku ada dirimu yang akan menghangatkanku kalau kedinginan."

"Jangan berpikiran kotor, Naruto!" Sakura memperingati.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku akan memperkosamu, begitu?" Sebelah alis mata milik Naruto diangkat tinggi. Ekspresi bingung tampak begitu jelas di wajah tampannya.

Sakura mendengus. Tuduhan kejam. "Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh, Naruto."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ku-kupikir kau akan menciumku."

Detik itu juga Naruto langsung tertawa. "Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin sebuah ciuman?"

"Hey!"

"Tak masalah." Pria itu menghiraukan protes yang Sakura layangkan. "Aku malah suka." Imbuhnya lalu merangkul leher Sakura.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"

"Sshtt..." Sakura lekas menutup mulut rapat-rapat karena desisan Naruto. "Jangan berisik, nanti hantu-hantu di tempat ini merasa terganggu lalu menggentayangi kita. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Hantu? Sakura tak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Ia menganggap hantu-hantu adalah mitos belaka.

"Kau lah hantunya."

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam rangkulannya. "Hantu tampan." Ucapnya— percaya diri.

Sakura mendengus sebal dan memukul pelan dada Naruto, ia lalu menyerahkan diri segenap jiwa untuk di rengkuh. Kehangatan tidak sulit di dapat selama ada Naruto disini. Kini Sakura merasa beruntung selalu di temani oleh Naruto. Di bully juga mereka bersama-sama, begitu juga saat terkunci dalam ruang lab.

"Masih ada 'kah yang mengganggumu lagi selama aku di skors?"

Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng tanda _tidak_. "Terakhir saat aku di dorong ke dalam kolam renang, setelah kejadian itu mereka tidak pernah lagi mengusik hidupku." Lebih tepatnya setelah ia diberi bafas buatan oleh Naruto, sejak saat itu mereka tidak berani lagi menyentuh dirinya.

Waktu itu Naruto langsung terjun bebas tanpa peduli dengan kostum mahal untuk event di Sekolah. Dia menyelamatkan sang Guru layaknya superhero, setelah memberi nafas buatan lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura guna menghangatkan.

Mungkin karena adegan itu terasa menyakitkan saat disaksikan sehingga mereka putuskan untuk tidak lagi mengusik Sakura Haruno dengan memberinya kehidupan layak seperti Guru-Guru lainnnya.

Mereka tidak ingin melihat pengorbanan Naruto lagi, sebab itu kalau tidak mengusik Sakura maka adegan-adegan ekstrim tak pernah tersaji di depan mata mereka.

"Naruto..." Sakura mendahkan kepala, menatap Naruto yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan suka rela.

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi Sekolahmu selesai, kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikan dimana?" Sakura harap Naruto tidak akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kota ini. Seperti keluar Negeri misalnya.

"Aku ingin langsung menikahimu."

Sakura manyun. "Tidak bisa 'kah kau jawab dengan benar?" Ia merasa jengkel kepada anak itu. Kalau di tanya pasti selalu memberi jawaban nyeleneh, tidak masuk akal dan lain-lain.

"...yang paling utama bekerja, menabung uang untuk beli rumah, setelah itu menabung lagi untuk beli perabotan rumah mulai dari dapur, ruang tamu, kamar kita dan kamar anak-anak, lalu menabung uang lagi dan beli kendaraan pribadi untuk keluarga kita kelak, sesudah itu menabung uang untuk melamarmu. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu, kira-kira tiga tahun. Apa kau mau menungguku?"

Sejak lama Naruto sudah merancang masa depan bersama Sakura. Bahkan dalam masa Sekolah ia menggunakan sisa waktu untuk bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu Cafe dan menjadi seorang Pelayan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Cukup diri sendiri yang tahu.

"Kalau menunggumu bisa-bisa aku jadi perawan tua."

Sakura tertawa, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Pria itu tampak serius dengan obrolan mereka kali ini. "Kuliah dulu sambil bekerja, setelah selesai kuliah aku akan membangun perusahaan sendiri. Aku tak kan mengandalkan harta orang tuaku. Kau cinta dengan diriku kalau aku hidup mandiri."

Sakura tak mampu berkata. Naruto benar-benar serius mengenai hubungan mereka, iapun begitu. Tidak ada candaan untuk masa depan mereka.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... supaya sukses dengan perusahaan yang kubangun, berarti aku harus kuliah di jurusan administrasi bisnis." Ia berbicara sendiri, di dengarkan oleh wanita kesayangannya.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Rasanya begitu bangga diinginkan oleh pria sejati seperti Naruto. Ah, beruntung sekali dirinya.

"Hey, usia kita berbeda empat tahun loh."

Naruto tersadar karena ucapan Sakura tadi. "Itu tidak benar!" Kini ia tengah menangkup pipi Sakura. Menatapnya dengan sorot teduh dan penuh kasih. "...aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, usiamu baru sembilan belas tahun. Aku tahu itu."

Bola mata Naruto berputar. "Ayolah... apa sulitnya membenarkan usiaku walau hanya sekali." Keluhnya. Ia butuh dukungan agar semakin semangat.

Sakura terkikik. "Baiklah baik, kau lebih tua dariku." Naruto selalu menuruti apapun yang ia inginkan, lantas apa sulitnya melakukan hal sebaliknya? Sama sekali tidak sulit.

Bibir ranum tersebut diusap lembut oleh Naruto. "Sakura, aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Apapun rela aku lakukan demi dirimu." Tatapan matanya sayu, tengah menagih kepastian mengenai perasaannya kepada sang Guru.

"Aku tahu itu." Jawaban itu tidak terlalu memuaskan, namun segitu saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto dan ia tak ingin memaksa. Ada kalanya Sakura menyatakan cinta, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Naruto tahu Sakura juga mencintai dirinya, sifat tsundere yang membuat bibir _peach_ tersebut enggan bilang _cinta_. Padahal tidak sulit kalau dilakukan, tapi begitulah sifat seorang Sakura Haruno. Tsundere tingkat akut.

Biarpun tsundere, tapi saat di cium jarang sekali Sakura menolak. Contohnya saja seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Menyentuh dagu lancip perempuan itu, mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mempertemukan bibir masing-masing.

Kelopak mata Sakura terkatup. Ia menikmati kecupan di bibirnya. Pasrah ketika di lumat lembut oleh Naruto, bahkan tanpa pikir panjang membalas setiap pagutan terhadap bibir. Selalu tercandu lalu lepas kendali. Begitulah dirinya.

Naruto terus melumat bibir ranum Sakura, sesekali menyesapnya kuat sampai membuat si empu mengerang lalu mencengkeram dadanya dari balik permukaan baju.

Ciuman yang memberi rasa hangat luar biasa. Hawa panas menjalari seluruh tubuh Sakura hingga pucuk kepala, singgah di wajah dan meninggalkan jejak berupa warna merah pekat di kedua pipi sampai pucuk hidungnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. Menengadahkan kepala perempuan itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka agar semakin terasa kenikmatannya.

Setelah tadi saling berpagut, kini saatnya bermain lidah. Sakura lekas membuka mulut saat kedatangan _tamu_ , lalu menerima _tamu_ tersebut dengan sambutan hangat.

Terlalu menikmati kecupan manja dari Naruto, Sakura sampai hilang kesadaran. Mengerang berulang kali sambil merapatkan kedua kaki, tengah menahan sesuatu dalam area selangkangan.

Suatu desakan yang membuat tubuh meremang hebat. Badan Sakura tengah bergetar disela menerima perlakuan manis Naruto padanya. Luar biasa.

"Emmgh..."

Naruto sempat memberi kecupan tarakhir dipermukaan bibir Sakura sebelum kemudian ciuman mereka terpaksa dihentikan saat paru-paru membutuhkan pasokan.

Naruto terlihat biasa saja, berbeda dengan Sakura yang terengah-engah sendiri usai melakukan ciumam basah.

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam diam. Wanita itu sedang mengatur nafas, namun kening mereka tidak lepas dari penyatuan. Mereka saling nyatukan kening satu sama lain.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Lagi-lagi ungkapan tulus.

Sakura merasa ia tak punya kemampuan lebih untuk sekedar memberi jawaban, cukup menarik tengkuk Naruto lantas kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini saling terbentur.

Jari-jemari lentik milik Sakura meremat rambut belakang Naruto, melampiaskan getaran hebat dengan cara tersebut. Ia seperti terbang melayang-layang saat di kecup-kecup mesra.

Guru muda itu sedikit menggeser duduknya, lebih tepatnya semakin mendekat pada Naruto. Ia tak menyisakan celah diantara mereka, hal tersebut membuat payudara padatnya terdesak di dada bidang Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdetak semakin hebat ketika merasakan desakan dari dada Sakura. Gundukan kembar tersebut menempel rapat padanya, bahkan sengaja di tekan sehingga memberi efek luar biasa. Selangkangannya dibuat sesak karena perbuatan Sakura.

Wut?

Wanita itu sengaja?

Untuk menaklukan Sakura cukup memulai dari ciuman, setelah hanyut dalam ciuman panjang apapun bisa Naruto dapatkan, namun ia tak setega itu menggunakan kelemahan Sakura untuk diri sendiri, terlebih kelemahan tersebut hanya ada pada dirinya seorang.

Mati-matian Naruto menahan diri dari bisikan setan. Cukup dengan ciuman, ia tak ingin merusak Sakura demi memuaskan hasrat. Sakura terlalu berharga untuk di nodai sebelum waktunya.

Biarkan perempuan itu tetap dalam keadaan suci sebelum benang merah terikat di jari manis mereka tanda cinta mereka telah disucikan, begitu pula dengan hubungan.

Naruto memang nakal, tetapi dia pandai menjaga wanita yang dicintai tanpa merusaknya seperti kebanyakan para remaja masa kini. Ia bukan tergolong lelaki brengsek seperti mereka.

Kalau cinta menjaga, bukan merusak.

 **x X x**

Keduanya terlelap. Sakura tidur dengan kepala bersandar di dada berisi Naruto. Tangannya memeluk pinggang lelaki itu sementara yang di peluk tidur dengan dagu berada diatas kepalanya.

Jaket kulit serta dekapan dari Naruto telah menjadikan penghangat untuk Sakura. Ini lebih hangat daripada selimut maupun mesin penghangat ruangan.

 **Klotak!**

 **Klotak!**

Derap langkah yang terdengar dari luar ruangan membuat Sakura terbangun— langsung melek. Ia diam sejenak untuk memulihkan kesadaran.

 _zzzZZ..._

 _Emerald_ tersebut bergulir ke atas, dan menatap Naruto yang kini sedang terlelap. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari belah bibirnya yang terbuka kecil, membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyum.

Abaikan kelangkaan Naruto ketika tidur, masalah utama mereka saat ini berasal dari luar. Ada orang datang, tapi tidak heran mengingat hari sudah pagi.

 _zzZZ—_

Telunjuk Sakura menutup bibir Naruto. Menghentikan dengkuran halus tadi. "Naruto... bangun." Panggilnya, namun tak mendapat respons. Ia mendengus geli lalu menggunakan hidung mancung pria itu untuk membangunkan.

Sentilan pelan dipucuk hidung membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung terbangun. Matanya terlihat merah sehabis tidur lama, tubuhnya juga terasa kaku. Semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di tembok meja lab.

Dinginnya semen menjadi hangat akibat bekas punggung Naruto. Meninggalkan panas dari bekas tubuh tanda pencemburuan, begitulah para tetua mengatakan. Entah hanya mitos belaka atau memang fakta.

"Enghh..." Pemuda itu mengerang. Kepalanya terasa pusing akibat dikejutkan oleh cubitan.

"Kenapa?" Sakura dibuat cemas melihat gelagat Naruto. Tampak jelas bahwa dia sedang tidak baik.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Ia pikir cukup membantu. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya— berdusta. Ia tak ingin membuat rasa bersalah melingkupi Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

"..." Sekali lagi Sakura bertanya, namun tidak di jawab. "Eh, sudah pagi?" Seru lelaki itu lalu menatap alorji dipergelangan tangan, disana menunjukan pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit.

"Ada yang datang."

"Ha, benar 'kah?"

Sakura berdiri setelah itu mengibas rok mininya. Dari semalam ia menggunakan busana yang sama, tentu saja begitu karena mereka terkurung dalam ruang lab dan tidak bisa pulang. Andaikan ada jalan keluar pasti mereka tidak akan menginap di tempat sejuk ini.

"Cepat bangun. Kau harus sembunyi sebelum ada yang melihatmu disini."

Naruto berdiri disebelah Sakura, kemudian meregangkan tubuh sambil menguap. "...aku merasa beruntung kita terjebak disini." Ujarnya— mensyukuri yang terjadi semalam dan hari ini.

Sakura mendelik lalu menyikut perut Naruto. "Baka! Kalau kita terjebak di lift apa kau akan bersyukur juga, hah?"

Naruto mengusap perut bekas sikuan Sakura tadi. "Untungnya kita terjak di ruang lab." Jawabnya acuh seraya mengangkat bahu. Terlalu jauh memikirkan sampai lift.

 **Klek!**

Keduanya lekas menoleh. Pintu lab terbuka, berikutnya memperlihatkan sosok wanita pirang disana. Sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengarahkan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto.

"Oh, disini rupanya."

Pemuda pirang itu gelagapan. "Ba...Baa-Chan..."

Rahang Tsunade bergemeletak. Geram bukan kepalang kepada Cucu kesayangannya itu. Ia langsung masuk dengan langkah lebar, menuju ke arah Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangan.

"Ba-ba-Chan, aku bisa jel— aww! Aw! Sakit!"

Tsunade menyerang Naruto dengan menjewer telinganya. "Semalaman suntuk kami mencarimu, ternyata kau enak-enakan disini!" Omelannya mengalun merdu dekat telinga Naruto. "Kau apakan anak gadis orang hah!?" Terlalu keras, Naruto sampai menjauhkan kepala dari mulut nyinyir sang Nenek.

"Cuma mencium bibirnya saj—" ADUH!" Ketika Tsunade menambah tempo pilasan pada telinga Naruto, akhirnya pekikan keras terdengar dalam ruangan ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Naruto dihukum oleh Nenek nya.

"DASAR KAU INI!"

Beruntung Tsunade mengecek keadaan lab setelah semalam Sakura ikut menghilang bersama Naruto. Ada yang bilang Guru muda itu terakhir kali terlihat sejak kemarin siang di Sekolah, sedangkan Security bilang tidak mendapati kehadiran Sakura disetiap tempat. Akhirnya ia putuskan datang ke Sekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengecek setiap ruangan sebelum murid-murid tiba disini.

Alhasil, baru memasuki ruang kedua mereka berhasil di temukan. Baru kini Tsunade bisa menghela nafas lega setelah rasa takut melingkupi diri sepanjang malam, karena sempat berpikir Naruto membawa lari anak gadis orang.

Tsunade cukup tahu kebiasaan Naruto saat di Sekolah. Pastinya mengejar-ngejar Sakura, menggodanya, dan terus mengganggu setiap menit setiap jam. Intinya, Cucu pirangnya itu tergila-gila kepada Sakura Haruno.

Nenek-nenek muda itu tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sakura, karena berkat kehadiran dia Naruto banyak mengalami perubahan dalam diri. Tidak senakal dan seliar dulu. Harusnya mereka berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Sakura.

"Masa skorsmu kutambah satu minggu lagi!"

Naruto melotot. "A...apa!?" Nenek nya itu sudah keterlaluan. "Obaa-Chan tidak bisa seperti itu, aku ingin Sekolah lagi." Mohonnya dengan sangat.

"Tidak. Titik!"

"Baa-Chan..." Naruto merengek sambil menyampukan tangan di depan dada. Sudah cukup, ia tak ingin berpisah lebih lama lagi dari Sakura. "Haruno - Sensei, tolong aku T_T"

Sakura hanya tertawa. Ia ingin sekali menolong tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, karena pada dasarnya orang tua selalu benar.

Tsunade menatap Sakura, dan masih setia memilas telinga Naruto. "Haruno-san, saya minta maaf atas nama Naruto. Saya mohon ampunilah kami."

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunade - sama, tapi Anda harus tahu..." Sakura menatap Naruto sambil mengerling nakal. "..bukan Naruto kalau tidak menyusahkanku setiap saat. Permisi." Ia bergegas pamit setelah menyatakan fakta.

Bukan Naruto Namikaze kalau tidak mencintai Sakura setengah mati.

Jaket kulit milik Naruto senantiasa melekat di tubuh Sakura. Sengaja tidak ia kembalikan, dan berpikir biarlah jaket tersebut menjadi miliknya.

Semua milik Naruto juga milik Sakura. Mereka saling berbagi.

Tsunade menyeret Naruto dari telinga, hingga mau tak mau terpaksa sang Cucu ikut pulang bersamanya dalam keadaan terpaksa. "Bikin malu saja kau! Dasar anak nakal!" Gara-gara ucapan Sakura tadi kini amukan Tsunade semakin merajalela.

Naruto loyo sambil membantin.

 _"Sakura tidak membelaku..."_

Sakura menunduk sambil berjalan. Ia mengingat kembali kelauan mereka semalam dengan wajah terbakar. Pagi-pagi ia dibuat bersemu padam gara-gara Naruto.

 _"Baka Naruto, itulah hukuman untukmu karena semalam telah mencuri ciumanku. Kau membuatku sempat terangsang bodoh."_

 **x X x**

Kaleng berisi minuman bersoda diletakan diatas bangku, tempat mereka duduk berkumpul saat ini. Kali ini tanpa Naruto dan di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jarang sekali berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Paling tidak satu kali dalam beberapa bulan, dan perubahan drastisnya itu terjadi setelah Haruno - Sensei memasuki kehidupan Naruto. Menjadi Guru muda, cantik dan berprestasi dibidang kesehatan.

Pantas untuk di gilai.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan di rumah ya...?" Kiba berpikir sambil menatap langit senja yang terbentang diatas sana. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan Naruto. Tampaknya betah di rumah, terbukti karena dia tidak sering keluyuran lagi. Malah tidak rajin keluar rumah seperti dulu.

"Mungkin sedang main game." Shikamaru menjawab seadanya.

"...tidak mungkin, aku tahu Naruto paling anti main game sendirian. Seperti orang gila katanya." Gaara menimpal. Membenarkan dugaan meleset Shikamaru.

Kembali Kiba meraih minuman kaleng miliknya, lalu ia teguk sekali. "Naruto semakin jarang kelihatan, apalagi setelah di skors." Mengenai skors, ia baru ingat sesuatu tentang Naruto. "Hoi, masa hukuman Naruto di tambah dua minggu lagi."

"Kabar darimana itu?" Gaara pikir Kiba telah salah mendengar issue mengenai teman pirang mereka.

"Dari Sekolah kita."

"Bodoh, kau salah informasi. Masa hukuman Naruto di tambah cuma satu minggu, itu gara-gara dia lari dari rumah lalu diam-diam datang ke Sekolah untuk menemui Haruno - Sensei dan melibatkan Haruno - Sensei dalam masalah."

Kiba menggaruk kepala. "Emhh... jadi aku salah ya." Gumamnya sembari memasang ekspresi aneh. Seperti kucing terpejam.

"Cara mereka menyampaikan saja yang berlebihan." Shikamaru menguap. Ia lelah dan merasa ngantuk setelah seharian tak pulang ke rumah. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk pulang. "Ayo pergi." Ia beranjak paling duluan.

Sekali lagi Kiba meneguk minuman kaleng miliknya, langsung ia habiskan semua setelah itu melempar kaleng kosong tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Gol!

Ternyata tidak terlalu buruk menikmati suasana petang di tepi dermaga. Mereka pikir tempat senyaman ini khusus untuk sepasang kekasih, masalahnya terlalu banyak orang pacaran di tempat ini tapi rupanya siapa saja bebas masuk.

Single maupun yang sudah punya pasangan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Kiba menghalang-halangi langkah kedua teman dekatnya dengan merentangkan tangan dan berada di depan mereka. "Itu Haruno - Sensei bukan?" Matanya menyipit.

Gaara terpaku. Ia dapat melihat yang Kiba lihat. "Benar, itu Haruno - Sensei." Katanya membenarkan dugaan Kiba. Kali ini Kiba tidak salah.

"Mungkin 'kah bersama Naruto?" Shikamaru pikir begitu, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar ketika melihat Sakura menghampiri seorang pria asing di tepi jembatan.

Sudah jelas, bukan? Tempat ini paling banyak di datangi oleh sepasang kekasih. Kalau single datang tidak sendirian, pastinya seperti mereka yang datang bersama teman-teman.

"Sepertinya Naruto harus terima kenyataan pahit ini." Gaara meringis. Dari sini dapat mereka saksikan betapa manjanya Sakura kepada laki-laki asing itu. Dia menggembungkan pipi setelah rambutnya dikacak lembut.

Kiba menggeleng-menggelengkan kepala. "Ckckck... kasihan Naruto." Ujarnya sembari memotret aski kedua sejoli ditepi jembatan sana, mengabadikan moment mereka dalam beberapa jepretan kamera ponsel untuk bukti.

Lelaki itu tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Sakura. "Dasar jelek." Ejeknya. "Ayo pulang." Ia kemudian merangkul bahu Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat indah ini.

"Bodoh. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan." Sakura masih menggerutu meski mereka sudah melangkah. "Kau berbohong padaku. Sia-sia aku datang ke tempat yang salah." Ia terus marah-marah.

"Iya iya, maaf... aku memang salah." Si pria mengalah. Biarlah gadis manisnya itu marah-marah, sudah lama juga ia tak mendengarkan omelannya setelah pergi KKN di luar kota selama setahun penuh. Akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Sakura mendengus lalu bersedekap di bawah dada. Bibir mungilnya manyun beberapa centi, matanya menatap sinis jalanan, dan _emerald_ miliknya melirik ke arah yang berlawanan dari pria disebelahnya.

Haruno - Sensei juga bisa mengambek tahu.

"Damn!" Shikamaru dan Gaara menatap Kiba yang barusan mengumpat karena satu hal. "Chatingku cuma di read. Naruto sialan!" Ia kesal sekali. Setelah memberi kabar buruk tidak mendapatkan penghargaan, hanya ada huruf R di kolom chatingnya dengan Naruto.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Gaara panik. Ia yakin Kiba telah melakukan hal buruk lagi.

Kiba menatap Gaara dengan wajah heran. "Mengabari Naruto soal masalah ini."

"Masalah apa!?"

Kiba meringis. Ia tak suka dengan tatapan Gaara padanya. "Haruno - Sensei punya seorang kekasih."

 **BLETAK!**

"Och! hey!" Pemuda berambut jabrik itu protes atas perbuatan Gaara. Kepalanya dihadaihi jitakan mantap, bukannya pujian.

"Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan. Cari tahu dulu masalahnya, setelah semua jelas baru bisa kau beberkan." Kiba berjengit. Jarang sekali Gaara marah-marah seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita salah duga? Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengamuk lagi karena salah paham? Apa kau bisa menahan amukan Naruto hah? Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau anak orang koma lagi?" Ia ngos-ngosan setelah marah panjang lebar.

Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka, mendengarkan sekaligus menyaksikan Gaara yang sedang mengomeli Kiba.

Shikamaru menguap malas. "Haahh... menjadi tontonan orang-orang ternyata jauh lebih merepotkan daripada yang lain." Keluhnya lalu kembali duduk di bangku dan menyanggah dagu sembari menunggu Gaara menyudahi acara semburannya terhadap Kiba.

Pemuda berkuncir bak buah nanas itu kembali melakukan ritualnya. Menatap langit, tapi langit senja tak seindah langit siang. Kurang cerah. Bisa dibilang sekelam hati Naruto usai melihat gambar pemberian Kiba.

Putra bungsu Inuzuka itu memang terkenal bodoh dan cerobohnya. Lagi-lagi tertimpa masalah baru, dan lagi-lagi Naruto akan mengamuk karena Sakura.

Kiba bodoh.

 **x X x**

 **Srak!**

"Hm?" Konohamaru mengernyit. Matanya menyipit karena ingin menjelasi sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri jauh dari depan rumah mereka. "Siapa orang itu?" Pikirnya bingung.

Orang aneh itu berdiri lama sejak hari baru memasuki malam. Terus menatap tajam ke arah kediaman Haruno, menghiraukan hujan deras yang mengguyur sekujur badannya.

"Dia itu manusia atau siluman?" Konohamaru bergidik ngeri. "Matanya tajam sekali, tubuhnya juga kebal. Aku yang berada di dalam rumah saja kedinginan, masa dia tidak merasa dingin." Ia bertanya-tanya. Seram juga melihat orang seaneh itu.

Konohamaru menutup tirai jendela, kemudian memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin saja Sakura tahu.

"Onee-Chan."

"Hm, ada apa?" Sakura tampak sibuk menyetrika pakaian-pakaian bersih yang sudah dicuci. Ia sekedar menyahut panggilan dari Konohamaru tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari tumpukan kain. Dirinya sedang sibuk.

Bocah baru beranjak remaja itu duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Di depan rumah kita ada orang aneh. Dia berdiri sejak pukul setengah tujuh tadi, sampai malam begini masih disana padahal sedang hujan deras, masa dia tidak pulang-pulang."

Selesai melicinkan seluruh badan baju, kini Sakura melipatnya dari sebelah kiri lalu ia setrika ulang. "Biarkan saja. Kalau orang asing hiraukan saja, mungkin punya niat jahat." Katanya.

Konohamaru menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya. Mendadak gatal. "Apa dia punya dendam kepada keluarga kita?"

Sontak saja, perkataan Konohamaru membuat Sakura menyela kesibukan. "Dia masih disini?" Tampaknya masalah ini tidak bisa dibiarkan sampai berlarut-larut. Konohamaru sudah berkata jujur mengenai orang aneh itu, dan bisa saja dia orang yang menyimpan dendam kepada Ayah mereka.

"Masih Nee, dia juga terus menatap tajam ke arah rumah kita."

Sudah pasti benar. Sakura berdesis. Kasus ini cukup mengerikan. ''Akan kuatasi, kau tunggu saja di dalam rumah." Ujarnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengambil Samurai simpanan milik Ayah nya di dalam lemari.

"Onee-Chan, hati-hati ya." Konohamaru mengingatkan. Harusnya masalah seperti ini terjadi sewaktu Ayah dan Ibu mereka belum pergi keluar kota menjenguk Nenek.

"Iya."

Sakura membuka pintu. Baru saja hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat setelah melihat sosok misterius disana. Tepat saat petir menyambar, rambut pirang dan wajah familiar orang itu sangat ia kenali.

"Naruto?"

Sakura kembali masuk. Bukan mau lari, tetapi ingin menyimpan kembali Samurai milik Ayah nya.

"Maru, tolong ambilkan aku payung."

Mendengarnya Konohamaru dibuat bingung. "Untuk apa, Onee?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat ambilkan saja." Sakura sebal. Ia tak suka bila diberi pertanyaan disaat genting seperti ini. Si bodoh— Naruto sedang hujan-hujanan di tepi jalan, ia tak bisa diam saja melihat pemuda itu mencari penyakit.

Konohamaru komat-kamot, tapi tetap mematuhi perintah Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan payung transparan dibalik pintu gudang, maka segera ia serahkan kepada sang kakak.

"Jangan keluar. Tetap disini." Lagi dan lagi Sakura menekankan adik jabriknya itu agar tidak beranjak.

"Baiklah." Konohamaru nurut. Ia tak berani melawan kakak merah mudanya yang terkenal galak itu.

Terasa perih saat wajah garangnya di hujami oleh tangis alam dengan begitu derasnya, namun ia tak peduli. Biarlah seperti ini. Berdiri diam di bawah guyuran hujan, mendengarkan gledek menyambar-nyambar liar diatas langit. Persetan dengan kondisi tubuh juga dilakukan.

Bagi Naruto, fisiknya tidak merasakan apa-apa selain hati yang tersakiti. Setelah diberi kabar berupa musibah, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia bergegas meninggalkan Cafe. Pergi kekediaman sang gadis pujaan dengan seragam yang masih lengkap. Ingatlah, dirinya seorang Pelayan.

Pelayan tampan yang banyak menarik perhatian dari beberapa wanita. Berkat kehadiran Naruto Cafe menjadi ramai setiap hari, meski wanita yang paling banyak berdatangan daripada laki-laki karena ada Pelayan tampan bak model _Hollywood_ papan atas, maka dari itu si Boss dengan sukarela memberi Naruto gajih dua kali lipat daripada Pelayan lainnya.

Bisa dibilang Naruto Uzumaki— nama samaran supaya tidak ketahuan anak kolongmerat, adalah Pelayan kesayangan Boss.

Anak orang kaya jadi Pelayan. Kalau ketahuan Naruto akan mati di tangan Tuan Namikaze, masalahnya yang selama ini mereka tahu jika ia pergi keluar pasti beralasan ingin bermain ke rumah teman, bukan pergi kerja.

Naruto merasa terkhianati. Setahun setengah bekerja di lain-lain tempat sampai akhirnya menentap lama di Cafe Akatasuki, tetapi dengan mudahnya Sakura berkhianat. Mesra-mesraan dengan laki-laki lain sementara dirinya sedang sibuk mencari nafkah agar bisa menghalalkan wanita itu.

Si bungsu Namikaze ingin menuntut hak atas ketidakadilan ini.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Kau mau sakit?" Datang-datang Sakura langsung menuding Naruto, namun perhatiannya pasti selalu ada. Ia menggunakan payung transparan tersebut untuk mereka berdua sekaligus.

Terlambat meneduhkan Naruto, sementara seluruh badannya sudah terlanjur basah kuyub. Tentu saja begitu, pasalnya sudah lama lelaki itu berdiri disini. Sebelum turun hujan sampai menjelang malam.

Sakura menarik Naruto, namun pria itu keras seperti patung batu. Bersikeras ingin tetap diam di tempat dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mulai marah.

"..." Naruto memang diam, cukup tangannya yang bergerak. Menunjukan layar ponselnya yang basah di depan mata Sakura, untungnya ponsel tersebut tahan air.

"Kenapa dengan ponselmu?"

Entah tidak lihat atau cuma pura-pura, yang jelas Naruto dibuat meradang oleh tingkah Sakura. Seakan tidak tahu apa-apa dengan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kekasihmu." Tudinganan Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. Baru disadari olehnya dibalik layar ponsel tersebut ada fotonya bersama seorang lelaki, dan—

"Hey, darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" Sakura merampas ponsel tersebut dari tangan Naruto, lalu mengubak-ubak aplikasi penyimpanan untuk mengecek foto lainnya.

Ternyata cuma ada tiga foto, yang menjadi pertanyannnya _darimana Naruto mendapatkan gambar-gambar itu?_ Seingat Sakura, sewaktu di dermaga ia tak melihat keberadaan Naruto disana.

"Kau jahat sekali."

Mata Naruto memerah. Hatinya sakit dan rasanya ingin menangis, hanya saja ia begitu pandai menahan diri dari segala macam perasaan. Termasuk bernafsu kepada Sakura.

Guru muda itu menekukan alis tanda bingung, sangat tidak mengerti dengan celotehan Naruto tadi. "Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya ia bertanya lagi.

"Aku lelah bekerja tanpa istirahat. Sepulang Sekolah aku langsung pergi kerja sampai tengah malam, dan selama di skors aku bekerja tanpa batas. Selalu pulang dini, tapi yang kau lakukan kepadaku sangatlah kejam. Dengan tega kau mengkhianati cinta tulus dariku. Menyia-nyiakan perjuangan dan pengorban yang kulakukan demi dirimu."

Sakura makin bingung. Mata bulatnya terus mengerjap sambil mendengarkan lirihan panjang lebar Naruto.

"...kalau ingin menolakku bukan seperti ini caranya. Kau melukai hatiku."

"Ehem." Sakura berdehem. Tenggorokannya sempat kering setelah sekian detik melongo. "...memangnya aku berbuat apa kepadamu?" Permasalahan ini sama sekali tidak jelas. Menurutnya Naruto asal main tuntut.

Naruto dibuat marah. "SIAPA LAKI-LAKI INI?" Jeritnya sambil menodongkan layar ponsel yang terus menyala setelah ia setting.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya..."

Darah Naruto mendidih-didih. Padahal sedang hujan, tapi aneh sekali ia malah merasa kepanasan. Panas karena terbakar api cemburu. Ternyata sesakit ini mencintai seseorang.

"Jadi... dia siapa?" Suara tinggi Naruto luluh. "Kekasihmu? Tunanganmu? Oh, atau mungkin Suamimu." Diakhir kalimat ia dibuat meringis. Sakitnya begitu kentara.

"..." Sakura menatap Naruto. Bibirnya terkatup rapat setelah mendapat hardikan tak beralasan.

Sakura tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto. Di dalam foto itu mereka terlihat mesra, tapi mesra dalam artian lain. Kalau tahu Naruto pasti mengerti.

Mata Naruto melebar. Tidak ada jawaban terlontar dari bibir ranum Sakura, malahan ia mendapat ciuman yang kini telah berganti menjadi lumatan lembut, tapi tidak ingin ia layani. Membiarkan bibirnya dilumat sebelah pihak setelah ponsel merk SAMSUNG miliknya campak dalam genangan air hujan diaspal.

Ponsel tahan air dengan harga terjangkau, dibeli dengan uang penghasilan sendiri. Naruto bangga.

Untuk dapat menikmati bibir menggoda Naruto, Sakura perlu menarik tengkuknya, membawanya merunduk jauh lalu ia berjinjit baru akhirnya bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Dari kejauhan, Konohamaru dibuat melongo oleh tindakan Sakura. Bukannya memukuli orang misterus itu, justru disayangi oleh sang kakak. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Awalnya berharap ada adegan _fight_ , tapi malah berakhir adegan romansa dengan adanya ciuman di bawah hujan. Persis seperti Drama Korea— lupa judul, yang pernah tak sengaja ia tonton bersama Udon dan Moegi.

Selesai dengan ciumannya, kini Sakura memisahkan bibir mereka. Ia mengerang tertahan merasakan bibir basahnya. Selalu nikmat begini.

"Baka."

Sakura menatap Naruto. Karena pria itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya, maka ia harus mendongakan kepala setiap kali ingin menatap wajah menawan tersebut.

"Aku telah melakukan banyak pengorbanan demi dirimu, bisa sekali kau berpikir aku mengkhianatimu." Jemari Sakura setia memegangi tengkuk Naruto. "Kau tak pernah tahu yang sebenarnya." Ia tersenyum miris.

"..." Naruto diam dalam amarah. Kecupan Sakura tidak mampu memadamkan api kemarahan yang tersulut dalam dirinya.

"Dulu aku punya tunangan..." Pemuda itu membulatkan mata. Terkejut mendengarnya. "Tinggal tiga bulan menuju hari pernikahan, tapi aku membatalkan semuanya. Aku mencampakan seorang pria yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, kutinggalkan dia demi pria lain dan aku tak peduli terhadap apapun. Dari dulu hingga kini hanya kau yang kuinginkan... alasanku melepas pria itu ya karena demi dirimu."

Sakura menundukan kepala, tapi tidak lama. Kembali ia angkat dan menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Sedalam lubuk hatinya yang mencintai Naruto dengan tulus.

"Setelah melakukan pengorbanan besar itu, apa kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk mengkhianatimu?"

"Sakura..."

Kali ini wanita muda itu tersenyum tulus. "Aku kerap di bully habis-habis... mencampakan calon Suami, dan yang semua kulakukan demi dirimu. Setelah kau tahu, apa kau masih berpikir aku mengkhianatimu?"

Wajah marah Naruto tadi lenyap, tergantikan oleh wajah bersalah dan penuh dosa. "Maafkan aku." Ucanya lirih.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Benar bukan? Sakura mencintainya. Naruto tahu sejak awal, maka dari itu ia rela melakukan apapun demi Sakura.

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah mau kencan denganmu kalau kau mentraktirku dengan uang pemberian Ayahmu."_

Sejak saat itu Naruto putuskan mengambil paruh waktu. Meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang tersedia mulai dari ATM, kunci motor, kunci mobil bahkan ponsel mahal kesayangannya. Ia rela pulang - pergi Sekolah jalan kaki demi menghemat uang gajih dari hasil kerja serabutan. Makan tidak pernah lagi di luar, apalagi untuk pergi keluyuran bersama teman-teman yang jelas sekali membuang-buang uang.

Semua kebiasaan buruk telah Naruto tinggalkan demi Sakura. Hanya demi Sakura, dan jangan pikir wanita itu tidak tahu semuanya. Perubahan pada Naruto telah ia amati sejak awal.

Selama di skors Naruto tidak di rumah, tetapi pergi bekerja dengan alasan pergi keluyuran bersama teman tongkrongan. Dia berbohong kepada semua orang dengan mengatakan dikurung di kamar seharian, tapi Sakura tidak semudah itu didustai. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Sakura mencubit hidung Naruto sambil tertawa riang. "Baka... laki-laki di foto itu kakakku. Namanya Sasori. Dia tak pernah kelihatan karena sedang KKN di luar kota" Jelasnya. "Minggu nanti Sasori-Nii pulang lagi, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepadanya."

Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluarga Haruno. Hanya tahu orang tua Sakura dan satu adik laki-lakinya, mengenai lelaki yang bernama Sasori Sakura tidak pernah cerita.

Sekarang semuanya baru terungkap.

Naruto ingin menangis. Bukan sedih maupun bahagi melainkan Tangis yang tertahan karena kebodohan dirinya. Sungguh bodoh.

"Maaf..." Sekuat apapun menahan diri, tetap saja setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Naruto. Ia segera mengusapnya. "Maafkan aku Sakura..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Salah paham itu biasa."

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Naruto memohon. "Tetap cintai aku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. Aku takut kehil—"

"Shhtt..." Sakura menghentikan racauan Naruto. Meletakan telunjuk lentiknya di permukaan bibir Naruto. "Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu. Kau sangat berharga, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Sekalipun ada alasan... aku terlanjur mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura... aku sangat mencintaimu." Naruto memeluk perempuan itu. Merengkuhnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Ternyata cuma salah paham. Lihat saja nanti, setelah masuk Sekolah Naruto bersumpah akan mematahkan leher Kiba. Ehh! Tidak! Bukan begitu, maksudnya akan bersujud syukur di kaki Kiba. Berkat teman bodohnya itu semua perasaan Sakura terungkap, kini ia tak lagi merasa digantung dengan hubungan mereka. Semuanya jelas dan pasti.

Kadang kala tak selamanya orang bodoh tidak berguna. Naruto sangat berterimakasih kepada Kiba.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura mendelik. "Tidak!" Tolaknya. Sudah terlalu larut untuk mampir, takut akan di katai yang tidak-tidak oleh tetangga, lalu memberi dampak buruk terhadap hubungan mereka.

"Tapi aku kedinginan." Persis seperti kucing kalau Naruto sudah memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pulang saja sana." Sakura memberikan payungnya kepada Naruto dengan menukar pegangan mereka. "Pakai payung ini."

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng sebagai penolakan. "Tidak perlu, kau saja yang pakai kalau aku bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ia mengembalikan payung tersebut kepada si pemilik.

"Tap—"

"Sampai jumpa besok." Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah. "Kalau kau tidur jangan lupa memimpikan aku." Ia nyengir lebar dengan wajah cerah berseri. Lama berhujan tak membuat wajah tampannya kehilangan kharisma, masih menawan dan tidak pucat. "Dada sayang." Tangannya melambai, setelah memberi _kiss goodbye_ maka ia bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Sakura sambil bernyanyi aneh.

 _Aku mencintai Sakura... Sakura mencintaiku..._

 _Aku sangat mencintai Sakura... Sakura sangat mencintaiku..._

 _Kami saling mencintai..._

Sakura tak kuasa menahan tawa geli. "Dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja..." Gumamnya sambil terus menatap kepergian Naruto. Lama-lama dia semakin jauh.

 _Aku menginginkan Sakura... Sakura juga menginginkanku..._

 _Kami saling menginginkan..._

"Hiihiihii..." Bahu Naruto bergetar karena kikikannya. "Duh, bahagianya." Berjuta bunga sakura tumbuh rapat dalam hatinya.

 _Sakura oh Sakura..._

Seperti kekanakan, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Naruto tidak ambil pusing mengenai sikap konyolnya ini, karena ia merasa begitu bahagia sehingga sulit mengendalikan diri.

Disepanjang jalan pemuda itu berlari-lari kecil, kadang pula melompat-lompat karena senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Senyuman lebar setia melukis wajah tampannya, tak lupa ia bersenandung riang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Pada akhirnya pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia.

 **THE END**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

Ga suka humor? Ini selera sy, di baca buat yg suka aja :3


End file.
